Talk:Marriage and Genes
how does one increase the attract level with other people? —Preceding unsigned comment added by 71.7.211.190 (talk • ) 10:34, 9 April 2009 :Apart from waiting, I don't know that you can. -- Kasarn 01:47, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Talking with people when you have high charisma seems to work. I simply talked to a bar made and she jumped from 52 to 55. Giving things to them helps too. On the same barmaid, she was wearing doomed gear, so she was teleporting everywhere. to remedy this (and revive my party), I've been force feeding her scrolls of uncurse and she went form 55 to 59 (this was with quite a few 8+ scrolls) SparklingLeftHand 04:14, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Yeah, except that's Impress. Attract is the :D thing that restores itself to full after a while. -Jatopian 10:51, 26 April 2009 (UTC) OH. Lol, sorry I misread that. Well, I'm with Kasarn then, all you can really do is just wait. I THINK high charisma makes it drop more slowly, but I don't think theres a way to outright refill it. SparklingLeftHand 14:17, 26 April 2009 (UTC) So how exactly does inheritance work? If I incarnate a new character, will I only be able to access what was in my previous character's inventory? Or will I be able to access their equipped items? SparklingLeftHand 05:05, 1 May 2009 (UTC) *Ok, so I went and incarnated, and from what I can tell, you inherit EXACTLY what your character has on him at the time, both equipped, and in inventory (no cargo though), and nothing else, so it is advisable to load your character up to Burden! before creating a gene and loading it. SparklingLeftHand 04:22, 3 May 2009 (UTC) **Why not overweight? Or, does it matter? --Lord Remiel 03:36, 4 May 2009 (UTC) ***Well, I'm not really sure why you couldn't go overweight. Assuming you don't lose health just by standing there (creating a gene will automatically put you to sleep), it should be just fine. I wish I had known, I lost my little girls 3d14+8 rubynus claymore. ;_; SparklingLeftHand 03:40, 4 May 2009 (UTC) **** When I was making a gene I took so much stuff that I took damage before I could fall asleep. I guess about 600s or even more. Well there was a good dozen of FRUIT TREES and a decent amount of furniture and weapons and armor enough to equip a party. I still succeeded on the third try; so take as much as you can ^_~ --Enlait 07:00, 26 June 2009 (UTC) * OK..so how do deeds of Heirship work then? -- 18:43, 4 May 2009 (UTC) **Basically, anything your original character was holding will show up in the heir trunk, then when you read a deed of heirship, it'll allow you to take a certain number of items from the trunk. SparklingLeftHand 18:49, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Also to note, deeds are not passed down from generation to generation. I brought a blessed deed to a shop and created a gene. Didn't start with it... > : O --Lord Remiel 19:12, 4 May 2009 (UTC) :Things that can't be inherited :* Deeds :* Known artifacts (precious) :* Unique items (cooler box, secret treasures etc) :* Kitty banks :* Small medals :Notably, monster balls with monsters in them are OK. --Enlait 07:00, 26 June 2009 (UTC) so gold is inheritable? :No. But if you placed your house right next to a town, you can buy all the cargo items you can afford and inherit those. If you can force them to stack, you could have a single deed let you inherit 1000 canvas cargos and sell them in vernis for an absurd price. :Unless Noa changed that with the latest versions, like filled monster balls. -- Qazmlpok 15:27, May 29, 2010 (UTC)